Just Be With You
by El Greenleaf
Summary: Naruto tak peduli orang mengatainya kekanakkan, dia sudah terbiasa, tapi bukankah wajar kalau ia ingin melewatkan sehari saja dengan pacarnya? /fic b'day Naruto, telat sehari sih... RnR pls


Banyak yang setor fic b'day ya~

Aih saya juga ikutan ah~~ *gadayangngarep*

* * *

><p><strong>Be With You<strong>

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Memahami Sasuke adalah pelajaran tanpa akhir bagi Naruto. Banyak hal menyangkut si Uchiha yang selalu membuatnya kesal dan frustasi karena tidak bisa ia mengerti.<p>

"Itu karena kau bodoh, Dobe." Begitulah yang selalu dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau selalu membuatnya sulit untukku, Teme. Apa sulitnya sih mengatakan sesuatu dengan jujur?" balas Naruto sedikit kesal. Sasuke tak menjawab dan malah terus membaca bukunya. "Oi, Teme! Lihat lawan bicaramu kalau dia sedang bicara. Sikapmu itu tidak sopan, tahu," Saat Sasuke masih tidak menjawabnya, Naruto iseng merebut buku dari tangan Sasuke. "Buku membosankan apa lagi yang kau baca? Kukira memandangku jauh lebih menarik dari pada buku ini?" katanya sambil menyeringai yang di balas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"Kembalikan bukuku." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan meminta kembali bukunya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Kenapa kau selalu membuatnya sulit?"

"Bukuku, Dobe."

"Pertanyaanku dulu."

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jika kau tak bisa paham bukan berarti itu sulit, Dobe. Masalahnya hanya kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti," sahut Sasuke.

"Yeah. Aku tahu kau lebih pintar dariku, Ketua OSIS. Hanya karena nilaiku selalu di bawahmu bukan berarti aku bodoh. Kau yang terlalu maniak belajar. Dan kau lebih susah dimengerti dibanding semua pelajaran itu."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kembali mengulurkan tangan meminta bukunya. Naruto tak tahu kenapa dia jadi sedikit kesal, jadi dilemparnya buku itu ke wajah Sasuke. "Apa sebenarnya masalahmu?" teriak Sasuke kesal. Sudut buku tebal itu mengenai dahinya dan memberikan jejak merah di kulit putihnya, plus sedikit benjolan.

"Kau," jawab Naruto kalem tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang terkejut. Jarak hidung mereka tak lebih dari 10 centi. "Sudah kukatakan padamu berkali-kali, Teme." Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat menghindar Naruto menciumnya. Pelan dan lembut. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Naruto setelah bibir mereka terpisah kembali.

"Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu, aku akan membunuhmu," desis Sasuke meraih bukunya dan kembali membaca tapi konsentrasinya sudah lenyap entah kemana.

"Wohoho~ Aku takut~" sahut Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Perlahan ia merangsek ke belakang Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu. "Kita bahkan sudah pernah melakukan lebih."

"Diam!"

"Berkali-kali. Dan kau selalu..." kalimat selanjutnya tertahan karena Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto dengan bukunya. "Aww! Brengsek!"

"Berhenti bersikap aneh selama kita di sekolah!"

"Mananya yang aneh? Aku hanya mencium pacarku," jawab Naruto. "Jangan mengelak, aku tahu kau juga menyukai ciumanku. Tambahan, kita ada di atap dan tak akan ada yang kemari. Jadi..." Naruto kembali mendekati Sasuke. "Beberapa ciuman lagi mungkin?"

Sasuke bangkit meninggalkan Naruto yang tergelak melihat tingkahnya. Masih tertawa keras saat ia menjajari langkah Sasuke kembali ke kelas. "Bisa tidak sih, kau menahan diri setidaknya selama kita di sekolah? Pikirkan dulu sebelum seenaknya..." Sasuke enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seenaknya menciummu?" Naruto membantunya menyelesaikan dengan suara yang, bagi Sasuke, terlalu keras. Sasuke bersumpah ia benar-benar akan membunuh Naruto jika seseorang mendengar mereka. Syukurlah, keberuntungan di pihak Naruto karena jam pelajaran sudah mulai 10 menit yang lalu sehingga lorong menuju kelas mereka kosong. Err... Atau mungkin tidak...

"Aku bisa paham kalau itu Naruto, tapi kau Sasuke, sejak kapan kau ikut-ikutan Naruto membolos? Dari mana saja kalian? Aku sudah tiba 10 menit yang lalu!" Iruka-sensei memandang galak meminta penjelasan.

"Salah perhitungan..." gumam Sasuke.

"Di mana Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto. Seharusnya setelah ini adalah jam Kakashi-sensei yang biasanya terlambat 30 menit. Dengan pengetahuan itu, Sasuke dan Naruto sengaja menikmati kesunyian di atap 10 menit lebih lama dari seharusnya.

"Bicara lebih sopan pada gurumu, Anak Muda!" sebuah jitakan mampir ke kepala Naruto dan di sambut tawa seisi kelas. Iruka-sensei menghela nafas kalah, sadar benar bahwa kemarahannya hanya sia-sia jika ditujukan pada anak yang terlalu ceria dan anak yang tak peduli pada sekitarnya itu.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!" desis Sasuke saat ke duanya melangkah menuju bangku mereka yang bersebelahan di baris paling belakang. "Selalu menarikku ke atap tanpa bertanya!"

"Aku? Aku kan hanya membantumu menghindari para penggemarmu itu. Bukannya kau tidak suka di ganggu mereka?" balas Naruto. Jujur saja hal itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Narutolah sebenarnya yang ingin menjauhkan Sasuke dari para gadis yang tak henti mengerubungi pemuda bermata hitam itu. Sungguh menyebalkan melihat Sasuke di kelilingi banyak gadis sementara dirinya bahkan tidak di ijinkan menggandeng tangan Sasuke selama mereka ada di depan umum. Naruto memahami keegoisan Sasuke, tapi untuk terus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, itu lebih melelahkan daripada mengartikan seluruh 'hn' yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Teme..." bisik Naruto mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke sementara Iruka menanyakan sampai bab berapa Kakashi-sensei mengajari mereka. Sasuke sibuk membuka buku-bukunya, sama sekali mengacuhkan si pirang. "Woi, Teme..." Naruto mengeraskan sedikit suaranya, yakin Sasuke mendengarnya tapi tak mau menjawab. "Kalau kau tidak juga menjawab, Sasuke, ku pastikan kita akan menarik perhatian Iruka-sensei."

"Tunggu sampai pelajaran selesai, Dobe."

"Ini tidak bisa menunggu!"

"Aku tidak mau jadi bodoh sepertimu, maaf saja."

"Dengar, Sasuke.. Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengataiku bodoh?"

"Tidak," balas Sasuke kalem. "Sekarang. Diam!"

"Cih! Aku heran aku bisa suka pada orang menyebalkan sepertimu. Kenapa kau hanya manis kalau di apartemenku? Apa aku perlu menciummu dulu?"

"Diam!" jawab Sasuke. Sedikit terlalu keras.

"Kau ingin aku diam, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Iruka-sensei. Bisik-bisik Naruto dan Sasuke mulai terlalu keras hingga menarik perhatian guru pengganti tersebut. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa mengatakan apapun. Takut suaranya terdengar kasar karena rasa kesal dan malu atas ucapan Naruto tadi masih bergumul di dadanya.

Tapi tepat setelah Iruka-sensei berbalik kembali ke papan tulis, Sasuke memutar cepat kepalanya menatap Naruto hanya untuk mendapati cengiran konyol menyambutnya. Matanya menyipit tajam melihat Naruto mulai membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu. _Aku yang heran kenapa aku mau jadi pacar orang bodoh ini._

"Teme…."

"Jangan mulai lagi!"

"Sst… Kau terlalu keras, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Besok Senin aku ulang tahun. Kau ingat?" kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya meliriknya tanpa menjawab. "Kenapa lirikanmu itu terasa sedikit menyebalkan ya?" Sasuke kembali mengabaikan umpatan Naruto barusan. Sadar tak ada gunanya marah-marah sendiri, Naruto melanjutkan, "Lusa aku ulang tahun, bagaimana kalau kau memberiku hadiah ulang tahun lebih awal sehari?"

"Hn?"

"Pergi berdua besok. Kencan. Jam 9 pagi aku jemput di rumahmu."

Sasuke hampir-hampir mematahkan pensil yang sedang di pegangnya mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. _Hellow Naruto! Kita backstreet, ingat? Kencan sama saja mengumumkan hubungan kita yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat baik! Lagi pula….. _"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi itu ulang tahunku, Teme..."

"Lalu?"

"Ya sebagai pacar yang baik kau harusnya menuruti keinginanku dong."

"Maaf saja kalau aku bukan golongan itu."

"Hanya sebuah kencan, Teme."

"Tidak."

"Teme, please..."

"…"

Ini bukan hal baru bagi Naruto, bahwa Sasuke selalu berkata tidak dan bersikap egois. Biasanya, ia akan dengan mudah menoleransi sikap acuh dan keangkuhan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia ingin meninju wajah Sasuke yang datar tanpa emosi itu, seandainya saja Iruka-sensei tidak sedang mengajar di depan kelas. _Tapi ini ulang tahunku! _ Naruto tak peduli orang mengatainya kekanakkan, dia sudah terbiasa, tapi bukankah wajar kalau ia ingin melewatkan sehari saja dengan pacarnya? Dia berpaling dan mendapati Sasuke mamandangnya dengan sedikit mengerutkan kening. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, "Aku tahu wajahku menarik, tapi seingatku kau tadi bilang kau tidak mau jadi bodoh sepertiku, Sasuke?" _I'll never let it go until you say yes, Sasuke!_

Maka dengan tekad itu, Naruto tidak membahas lagi masalah tersebut di sekolah. Ada tempat lain yang bisa sedikit mencairkan kekakuan sikap Sasuke. Apartemennya. Jangan berfikir macam-macam dulu. Apartemen Naruto adalah satu-satunya tempat yang membuat Sasuke rileks. Dia bebas untuk bersikap seperti apapun dan meletakkan sejenak keangkuhan seorang Uchiha selama ia hanya berdua di sana bersama Naruto. Begitulah topik mengenai kencan hari Minggu besok kembali terangkat di apartemen kecil yang Naruto tempati sendirian.

"Tidak."

"Tapi itu ulang tahunku, Teme. Hanya sehari lebih cepat karena kita tidak mungkin bolos sekolah besok Senin. Karena KAU pasti tidak mau ku ajak bolos."

"Ini, yang ini salah,"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Kau mau belajar atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"…"

"Ayolah, aku mengajakmu berkencan ratusan kali dan selalu kau tolak. Hanya hari itu aku tidak terima penolakan."

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau belajar, aku pulang."

Naruto membiarkan kesunyian menggantung di antara mereka beberapa saat. Sama sekali tidak mengerti akan sikap Sasuke yang selalu berkata tidak. Ayolah, mereka sudah resmi pacaran 3 bulan yang lalu. Belum cukup lama memang, tapi bukankah kewajiban seorang kekasih membuat pasangannya senang di hari ulang tahunnya? Jadi wajar bukan kalau Naruto mengajak Sasuke kencan? Mereka pernah melakukan lebih, jadi sebuah kencan adalah hal kecil, kan?

"Oke, aku pulang."

Sasuke mulai merapikan buku-buku yang bertebaran di meja. Sebelum bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke dan mencium pemuda itu. Memaksa Sasuke untuk berbaring di lantai beralas karpet di ruang tamu apartemennya. Semua akan berlanjut kalau saja Sasuke tidak menjambak rambut Naruto dan membuat si pirang berteriak kesal, "Teme!"

"Minggir!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut menyadari Sasuke menatapnya penuh kemarahan. Oke, mungkin Naruto salah, tapi tak perlu semarah itu, kan? Naruto-lah yang berhak marah. "Jika aku bilang tidak?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke kalem. Berharap setidaknya Naruto sudi menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya jika memang dia ingin bicara. Melihat Naruto dari bawah sini bukan hal menyenangkan untuk si bungsu Uchiha. Ia merasa.. well.. sedikit di dominasi. Dan itu jelas bukan hal yang ia sukai.

"Aku sudah bilang apa yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin kita kencan entah ke mana besok. Pantai? Taman bermain? Kebun binatang? Terserah padamu. Aku cuma ingin kita menghabiskan waktu sehari penuh bersama. Itu saja."

"Jawabanku masih sama. Minggir."

"Aku janji tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Tidak ada pelukan. Tidak ada gandeng tangan. Tidak akan ada yang curiga, Sasuke. Semua orang tahu aku dan kau sahabat baik. Mereka hanya akan berfikir kita sedang bersenang-senang. Dan aku tidak akan lagi menciummu di sekolah. Aku cuma minta satu hari saja, apa itu terlalu banyak?"

Kesunyian mengisi ruang di antara ke dua pemuda itu. Mata biru bertemu hitam. Yang satu dengan kilat permohonan, yang lain tanpa emosi. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan nampaknya Sasuke tetap akan diam, Naruto menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sasuke. Memberi jarak dan duduk dengan kepala di atas lututnya, merasa sedikit frustasi. Tak mudah berkompromi dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Taman hiburan terlalu ramai. Aku tidak suka kebun binatang. Dan ku dengar Neji dan Tenten akan ke pantai besok Minggu. Tenten ketua klub surat kabar sekolah, kalau kau lupa."

"Hmm…"

"Apa?"

"Tak ada."

"Dobe?"

"Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi?"

Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menoleh padanya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Tidak kalau kau tidak ingin."

"Dobe?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan, oke? Aku mengerti dan aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Aku tahu akan sangat mengerikan bila tiba-tiba koran sekolah menerbitkan artikel tentang kita. 'Hubungan rahasia Ketua OSIS dan Ketua tim basket SMA Konoha'. Ayahmu akan pingsan di tempat mendengarnya." Hening kembali datang. Sasuke terdiam dan Naruto mulai memerhatikan coretan-coretan koreksi Sasuke di bukunya. "Bagaimana bisa ini salah? Aku kan sudah mengerjakannya seperti yang kau ajarkan..."

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak suka tempat ramai."

"Bukan informasi baru bagiku."

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan, Dobe!"

"Itu kalimatku." Naruto memandang Sasuke, mendapati pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya antara kesal dan berfikir keras. Naruto tersenyum menenangkan, "Kemari. Ku peluk," Sejenak Sasuke tampak enggan tapi akhirnya menurunkan egonya dan mulai mendekati Naruto yang langsung menyambut dengan pelukan dari belakang. "Aku mengerti. Aku selalu mengerti dirimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apalagi minta maaf."

"Hn"

"Aku hanya kesal karena dari hari ke hari kau makin populer. Selalu di kelilingi para gadis kemanapun kau pergi. Dan jika sedang tidak bersama para gadis, kau sibuk dengan tugas OSIS. Aku kesal tidak bisa bebas menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kau milikku, Sasuke."

"…."

"Bahkan jika kita sedang di sini pun selalu ada 'sekolah' di antara kita," lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk buku-buku sekolah yang berserakkan. "Sehari saja. Aku ingin kau hanya milikku dan bersenang-senang. Tak ada salahnya sesekali bersenang-senang. Kita masih SMA, ingat?"

"Hn"

"Maaf aku egois."

"Hn"

"Setidaknya belikan kado untukku, oke?"

"Hn"

"Hentikan 'hn' menyebalkan itu."

"Hn"

"Aaaarrg! Terserah padamu!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Naruto mempererat pelukkannya dan mulai menyerang tengkuknya yang tak terlindung. Tawa renyah Naruto kembali memenuhi apartemen kecil itu.

* * *

><p>09 Oct 2011<p>

_What the hell… Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?_

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartemennya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Ini kan hari Minggu, Naruto tidak pernah bangun pagi di hari libur. "Sasuke? Ngapain kemari?"

"Hn" Hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan gumaman, Sasuke masuk dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Sasuke, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Hn" gumaman lain. Tanpa mengacuhkan Naruto, Sasuke pergi ke dapur dan mencari sesuatu untuk di minum.

"Kau tidak berubah pikiran, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau kemari? Bertengkar dengan ayahmu? Dengan Itachi? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Berisik, Dobe!" Naruto makin bingung saat dilihatnya Sasuke dengan santainya menyalakan televisi. Sasuke tampak begitu santai dan tenang. "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ dan menatapku?"

Naruto menarik kembali kata santai dan tenang tadi. Sasuke masih angkuh dan menyebalkan seperti biasanya. "Kenapa kau kemari? Jangan membuatku takut, Sasuke. Kau tidak datang hanya untuk menonton televisi di rumahku kan?"

"Begitulah rencanaku."

"Eh?"

"…."

"Ada masalah dengan televisi di rumahmu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"…"

"Teme?"

"Hn"

"Tidak ada taman hiburan. Tidak ada kebun binatang. Tidak pula pantai. Tapi apartemenku?"

"…"

"Kau akan di sini seharian menemaniku?"

"…"

"Teme?"

"Hn"

"Aku tahu kau manis sekali jika hanya bersamaku~"

"Lepaskan, Idiot! Kau bau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hanya pelukan Sasuke~ Atau kau ingin ku cium juga? Atau bahkan lebih?"

"Tidak sudi! Minggir! Lepas, Bodoh!"

Memahami Sasuke adalah pelajaran tanpa akhir bagi Naruto. Banyak hal menyangkut si Uchiha yang selalu membuatnya kesal dan frustasi karena tidak bisa ia mengerti. Tapi terkadang, terasa sangat manis saat akhirnya ia paham. Memiliki Sasuke mungkin perjuangan yang berat, tapi hasilnya setimpal. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Naruto.

- FIN -

* * *

><p>Oke, saya tahu ini aneh, gak kerasa feelnya, lebay, OOC, dan entah apa lagi. *tewas*<p>

Gak terbiasa bikin yang happy-happy macem ini...

Review, Minna-san?


End file.
